


Max's First Night at Home

by ARMYxSH96



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Baby Max, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec parents, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, malec family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMYxSH96/pseuds/ARMYxSH96
Summary: It's Max's first night with Alec and Magnus. They decorate a new room for him, give him a bath and put him to sleep.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Max's First Night at Home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> These characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> The song is "Arrorro mi niño"
> 
> Please enjoy <3

Finally home. Magnus looked around, from a few hours ago to this moment, his apartment's aura changed completely. He looked at Alec and he could see the ease in his posture, the calm and love in his eyes. From now on they were a family. They have a son. Max made his presence known with a little whimper.

"You want to take a bath my little blueberry?" Magnus asked making a face to him.

"Blueberry?" Alec laughed

"Yes, blueberry... You don't like it?" Magnus asked a little unsure

"I love it! it's really cute." Alec said looking at Magnus

"Very well, now let's get a room ready for him," Magnus said already walking to the spare bedroom.

Magnus opened the door and walked in. It was an ordinary room with a bed and a dresser. He turned around and passed the baby to Alec needing both hands to do all the magic he was going to need to renovate the room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching for inspiration. He wanted the room to be perfect. Images of stars and blue and grey tones started to come to him. 

He opened his eyes and started with the walls. One baby blue and the other three a light grey. Now the sealing, white, covered in all types and shapes of stars. He looked at Alec.

"What do you think? Too much?" he asked 

"Mags... It's perfect!" he said a little choked up with emotion.

"Okay, let's keep going" he said 

Then he summoned all the furniture, the closet, a new bed, the changing table, a new dresser, boxes for the toys and a new rug. He wanted to make this room as comfortable as possible. He then summoned a few pairs of clothes, diapers, and bottles just for the next few days because he wanted to go shopping for the clothe and all necessities with Alec the mundane way. He wants the full real experience of going to the stores and piques himself all the things his baby needs. He wants to make this a family day.

He again, looked at Alec waiting for his approval. He saw his boyfriend looking around without saying anything.

"Magnus, it's beautiful! Thank you." Alec said getting closer to Magnus and kissing him softly.

They looked down at Max, who was falling asleep in his daddy's arms and couldn't hold back the smiles. This was their new life. From now on they'll have a son to love and protect.

"Magnus... Do you mind if he sleeps with us tonight? I just want him close. I want to fall asleep with both of you in my arms." Alec said holding Max a little closer, he didn't want him all by himself on the first night. He wants to wake up with his family all together in the same bed. He's not ready yet to put him down and leave him alone. 

"Of course darling. I'm not ready yet to just leave him here all alone. I want him close to us too." Magnus said relieved Alec was feeling as protective and attached to Max has him. 

"Let's give him a bath, change him, feed him and go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day." Alec said already passing the baby to Magnus and walking to the bathroom, attached to Max's room, to get the bathtub ready for him. 

"While you do that, I'm going to call Catarina and Raphael and asking them to come here tomorrow. I'm not telling them about Max right now, I want them to know all about our new family personally." Magnus said and took his phone out of his pocket calling Catarina first.

The phone rang a few times and then she picked it up.

"Magnus? Is everything okay? Are you or Alec hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"Hello my dear Catarina, I'm sorry to call you so late, everything's okay. I was just calling to ask you to come to my apartment after lunch. We need to talk to you, it's important. I'm calling Raphael too. Can you make it?" he asked trying not to worry her too much.

"Yes, I can meet you tomorrow afternoon. Are you sure everything's okay? You sound urgent and nervus." she dais a little apprehensive. 

"Everything's okay I just have really important news to give to you and Raphael. It's good news I promise," he said not being able to hold his smile.

"Okay, I'll be there. I have to go back to work, but if you need me I'm a call away" she said a little relieved that both of them were safe.

"Have a good night and take care. I'll see you tomorrow," he said seeing Alec walking to him and asking to hold the baby.

He passed the baby to him while saying good night to Cat.

When she hung up all his attention was on his boyfriend talking in hushed tones to Max.

"I still have to call Raphael, you can go and start Max's bath, I'll catch up with you guys when I'm done," he said 

Alec smiled at him and walked out.

He called Raphael, who answered right away.

"What!?" Raphael said, pretending to be bothered with his call.

"Good night to you to mi niño," Magnus said letting the endearment pass.

"Please say what you want... I have a clan to run," he said a little softer.

"I want to talk with you. Tomorrow I need you to come to my apartment, I need to talk to you about an important matter. Nothing to worry about. I already called Catarina and she confirmed her presence." he said not wanting to worry him.

"This sounds important so I'll be there," Raphael said a little relieved 

"Very well, I'll open a portal to you. You can bring Simon too." Magnus said

After a little more of small talk, they said their goodbyes. Magnus took a deep breath and walked in the direction of the giggles and laughter of his family.

When he walked in the bathroom he saw little Max giggling to the faces his daddy was making while playing with the water.

Alec looked up and smiled.

"We were waiting for you. Came closer, I haven't washed his hair. You can do that if you want." Alec said looking back at Max, putting his tongue out and he laughed as if that was the funniest thing in the world. A daddy's boy for sure.

He kneeled down and started washing his baby's head softly. 

"So many curls... I hope when you grow up your hair looks just like your daddy's. Wild, dark and soft." he said smirking at Alec.

Alec laughed and the baby joined him. 

He rinsed his hair carefully of his eyes. This was his son's first bath. This deserved a photo to remember this special moment. He moved his left hand and his phone appeared. He focused his camera on Max's face and clicked. Then he walked a little back.

"Look at me baby," he said

"Me or Max?" Alec laughed moving Max so that Magnus could capture his smiling face. 

"Both...?" Magnus laughed harder when Alec pretended to scroll at him and Max tried to do the same, trying to copy his dad.

Magnus didn't wanted to lose that moment and clicked again. 

Max yawned and they realized that it was time for a bottle and then bed.

After getting a towel, Magnus extended it and Alec passed him Max. He made sure their baby was secure before walking to the changing bed and stating to put his pajamas. 

Alec emptied the tub and cleaned all the water on the floor. When he was done he went to the kitchen to warm the milk. After he put the warm milk and the formula on the bottle, he started to shake it softly. When ready, he walked back and the room was empty. For a second his heart stopped, thinking all of this was just a dream. But then he heard the laughter coming from his and Magnus's bedroom and smiled relieved. 

When he walked in they both looked at him.

"I came bearing gifts," he said laughing at the way Max's eyes sparkled when he saw the bottle.

He then joined them on the bed. Passed the bottle to Magnus, then turned around to take his phone from the nightstand and captured the beautiful moment of Magnus looking down at Max while he ate looking back at him. He could feel the love between father and son. This was a moment he was remembering for the rest of his life.

When Max finished the bottle Alec took him and got up. He started to tap in his back softly so that he could burp.

"Go and get ready for bed while I do this," Alec said softly, Max was already falling asleep.

"Thank you, darling. I'll be quick," he said getting up and kissing Alec.

When he got out of the bathroom, freshly out of the shower, no makeup and only in his underwear and one of Alec's old sweaters, was to Alec singing softly to Max, trying to put him to sleep, but it looked almost like Max didn't want to sleep until he listened to the whole song. 

"Arrorró mi niño  
Arrorró mi sol  
Arrorró pedazo  
De mi corazón

Este niño lindo  
Se quiere dormir  
Y el pícaro sueño  
No quiere venir"

Alec sang softly. This was something his mom used to sing to him and his sister. This was some of the heritage he wanted to pass to Max. This is the same song that he has sung every night to his brother Max. Now it was time for his son to hear it. 

"Este niño lindo  
Que nació de noche  
Quiere que lo lleven  
A pasear en coche

Este niño lindo  
Ya quiere dormir  
Háganle la cuna  
De rosa y jazmín

Arrorró mi niño  
Arrorró mi sol  
Arrorró pedazo  
De mi corazón"

When the song was over Max little eyes closed with a smile in his lips.

"Alexander... that was beautiful!" Magnus said with so much emotion in his voice. How didn't he ever listened to Alec sing...

"Oh, I didn't knew you were there..." he said blushing

"Please tell me you're gonna sing like that to us every night," Magnus said walking closer to him and putting his hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. 

"Tha song is very special to my family. It passed from generation to generation and now I want to pass it to Max. so yes I'll sing it to you both if you want."

"Yes, it's really calming and beautiful. Let me hold him so you can get ready for bed and then we will talk more about your hidden talents," he said making Alec blush.

Alec passed him Max and started to take his clothes off. Magnus moved the blankets down and got in. Then he laid down and put Max in the middle of the bed. Alec quickly joined them. Magnus put better wards, no one was getting inside his home. His family was safe from any attacks. Then he turned the lights off. They could still see each other's silhouettes. Alec looked at his boyfriend and couldn't hold the tears... This was their life now, this was their son, this was their family.

For so many years he dreamed of this. His own family with the love of his life. Before he met Magnus his life was all grey and sad. He knew he couldn't have what he wanted, couldn't be as happy as his siblings. But right now, all his loneliness and unhappiness looked so far away, so distant. Now he was happy. He now woke up with the love of his life in his arms, he was the Head of the Institute, his colleagues respect him, he has friends outside of his family circle and to top all of this... Now his a father. His biggest dream has come true. He doesn't need anything more. He has everything he's ever dreamed of. All thanks to this amazing man.

"I love you," he said with tears still streaming down his face.

"I love you too," Magnus said, reading all the emotions that were pouring from his eyes.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man alive, for giving me the life I always dreamed about. For making me a better man and for now, making me a father. I love you so much" Alec said not being able to stop crying.

"Thank you too, my beautiful angel, for making me the happiest I have ever been all my immortal life. Thank you for being by my side through all of the bad times, for loving me unconditionally, for allowing me to be myself. You are it for me. You are the love of my life. I thought I had everything I wanted, but then you surprise me and give me something I was certain I couldn't have... You give me a family, you give me a son. I love you so fucking much." he said crying his eyes out.

"Please stop crying babe, we will wake Max up with our sappiness," he said even though he himself couldn't stop crying.

They both laughed. This was the happiest moment of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and let me know what you think in the comment section.
> 
> Next: Catarina, Raphael, and Simon meet Max for the first time. Magnus realizes something about his relationship with his boyfriend and takes action. Alec has the surprise of his life.
> 
> See you next time <3


End file.
